Let's go camping Yorozuya style
by underworldpoetry
Summary: What would happen if some of the colourful characters of Gintama decided that a camping trip was a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Hejsan (Swedish)!**

 **This is my first FanFic ever so I just hope it won't be to horrible. Going to start of by saying sorry if their is any grammar mistakes or if you think the story seems sloppy, I don't usually write longer texts in english. Please let me now if there was anything I could do better or if there was something good.**

 **Well hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, the genius Sorachi Hideaki does.**

It was another beautiful spring day with flowers, sun and a lot warmer weather. Kagura was pissed, she liked flowers but she could totally live without them if it just meant that it wouldn't be hotter and sunnier. She was dozing of at the floor with her back resting against Sadaharu. Gin-chan was reading a letter from the sisters Ane and Mone.

"Oi oi listen to this Kagura", Gintoki said and started to read from the letter. "Kon'nichiwa baka Yorozuya! Sadaharu is at the age of 8 years now, which means that we have to do a ritual with him so he will learn to control the beast that lives within him. If you want him to keep living at your dirty as apartment the ritual need to take place there. However, anybody except me and Ane can't be present, a lot of spiritual energy will be sett loose, and it would be to dangerous for people that have never felt such force before. This ritual takes about 30 hours, but it is extremely necessary. We will come to your place at Saturday morning and stay there over the night as well. Which naturally means you can't sleep there.

With greetings but mostly punches Mone and Ane.

ps. Fill the refrigerator if you don't want us starving to death under the ritual!"

Gintoki puts the letter on the table in front of him and sights. "Listen to me Kagura-chan... do you really need to keep Sadaharu?"

Kagura jumps up kicking her surrogate father in the head. "Of course! Sadaharu is going nowhere. We can totally sleep at Virgin boy and angeos place, it's not like Megane will have any girl over".

"Tch tch don't kick me so hard you idiot, my head is already about to break from all this bullshit! They are demanding food Kagura-chan! Food! That we have to buy, and sense we don't have any money we just have to steal it!". Kagura snorted and while hugging Sadaharu. "If it is for Sadaharus sake I can do some smooth stealing or maybe we can ask Stalker-chan. She is probably here anyway". Just as Kagura said that, Sarutobi opened the closet where Kagura used to sleep and stepped out in front of them. "If it's for Gin-sans wallet to remain big to our wedding night I will gladly do the shopping".

Both Gintoki and Kagura stared at Sa-chan. Was she even talking about food? Sarutobi sat on the sofa opposite to Gin-chan and started to threw kisses at him. "And as for a place to sleep I would of coarse lend you my place, but sadly it's so secret that I can't tell you. Not even you Gin-san, not until our wedding day." She did dramatic faces while she talked.

 _Do you even have a own home. I can feel your presences here every night._ Kagura thought to her self.

Gintoki stood up, clearly because of the fact that the crazy ninja stalker had started to move closer and closer towards him while taking up a bowl of Natto.

"Well then, I suppose that monster dog eat us out of the house and take dumps inside sometimes, but he seem to like hunting down tax robbers and other enjoying people". Gintoki said while putting his wooden sword in his belt. "Come on Kagura-chan, let's look for a place too sleep so we don't have to experience life like the Madao for 30 hours". Kagura gave Gin-chan a fast hug while putting on her shoes.

They walked down the street on their way to Shinpachis home. Sarutobi walked with them at first, and believe it or not, they actually had a not-so-normal-but-not-extremly-out-of-control conversation. But she didn't feel any urge to meet with Otae at the moment so she jumped up at some building and disappeared right before they came to the street where the Shimura dojo was. But she'd promise them she would fix some food to the Inugami sisters.

As fast as they came inside ,to the inner yard, Kagura loosen Sadaharus leash so he could run around.

"My my, what a surprise having you two here". Otae came out and greeted them. Sadaharu was running straight to her but Shimura Tae just stopped him with her left hand like he was some kind of confused hamster while smiling like always.

"Anego!" Kagura shouted and hugged her. "Kagura-chan? Gin-san?" Shinpachi came from around the corner. "I thought you two were having a "lazy day" today?" Four eyes said. Kagura explained the situation and that they needed to spend tomorrow night at the Shimura dojo. Megane got the word **FEAR** painted all over his face. Images of the dojo broken in pieces, no food left and just a huge mess appeared in his head. He cared and loved Gin-san and Kagura-chan with all his heart, but to actually have them as roommates for a whole night and day would be like being on the TV show "Extr*me Survival". Otae must have been thinking the exact same thought because she immediately started to speak with a even bigger smile on her face.

"Well now, we shouldn't spend the night her. For some reason Kyuu-chan gave me a tent for my birthday, so why don't we go out for camping. It will be fun, feeling the nature and taking a little break from the big city. You guys don't have any objections right?"

As if anyone would dare to have any objections against Otae when she was smiling with that dark aura around her.

 **And so the next day arrived...**

The Yorozuyas door bell had got a weird kind of tone. And wasn't it very loud? Gintoki opened his tired eyes, just to stare straight into Mones bored eyes as she played her flute right into his ear.

"What the hell! Do you now which time it is you crazy flute priest!?" He stood at the other side of the _futon_ and glared at her.

Ane came into the room with Komako in her bosom.

"The question here is if you know which time it is. We said we would come when the sun rises" Ane said with annoyed tone.

"Oi you said in the letter you would come her in the morning, not 'when the sun rises' and besides when do you think the sun rise anyway? She is already 9:15am".

"Well truth is, we lost Komako at 6am so we spent some hours looking. Anyway, you guys got to ditch now. We have to prepare the ritual, so bye bye!" When Gintoki didn't respond in one second Mone blew in her flute so loud that Kagura also woke up.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Now be a good boy Sadaharu and I see you in 30 hours". Kagura gave her big fluffy dog a big hug and then she and Gintoki went down the stairs to go meet up with the others at the foot of the mountain that laid just 20 minutes outside of Edo.

When Gin-chan and Kagura arrived everybody was already there. Kagura had thought it would only be the Yorozuya and Otae. But Kyuubei, Zura and Elizabeth was also with them. For some reason it made her weirdly happy to see them all together.

"Sorry we're late!" Kagura yawned. She was still tired put it stared to run of her.

"Ah, Leader", Katsura said with a worshipping smile. Gintoki glanced at the group and judging by his face it more seemed like he wanted to go back to sleep rather than camp with them.

"Zura, why are you even here? Don't you have some building to bomb with you lack of intelligence?"

Katsura looked at his old friend and said with determined voice.

"Zura ja nai Katsura da, and I'm tired of being on standby so this time I'm coming with you all". With that said the group started to move up the mountain.

 **Afternoon around 3.30pm..**

They'd been walking for quite a while', stopping at places, discovered caves, but now they had found a pretty good spot near a river. The tent was up so it was time to prepare some food.

Otae said she could do it and with that said both Kyuu-chan and Shinpachi was suddenly extremely eager to help. Even Gintoki wanted to help. Well mostly he wanted to help the food by helping Otae away from it.

Kagura, Zura and Elizabeth went out to look for firewood. The nature up in the mountains around here was truly beautiful. There was a lot of greenery. Even though the big city of Edo was just some hours down it felt like they were far away in unknown woods. Ah, this was truly a bless. All she could see was the green trees, pretty plants, a man in a Shinsengumi uniform, rocks and-

 _WAIT A SECOND!_

She felt someone dragging her down. It was Zura. They hid behind a big rock, carefully watching the Shinsengumi police.

"Stupid tax robbers what are they doing here". Kagura whined. She didn't want them to interfere with their camping.

"What should we do Leader? Do you think they are looking for us?"

"Us? I'm not the one bombing Amanto embassies at my spare time. But how would they find out you were coming with us? You might as well still been on standby".

Katsura nodded. "Yes, I can't see how they would have tracked me here."

The Shinsengumi man started to walk away all of a sudden. Kagura could now see that he had been picking firewood.

"Come on Zura and Eli, let's follow him to see where their camp is", Kagura whispers so low she can.

"Zura ja nai Katsura da", Katsura answerd while sneaking behind Kagura. Luckily there was a lot of trees and stones along the little path, because the police man turned around many times, like he felt that someone followed him.

Maybe 2 or 3 minutes later the man arrives to a little area that is pretty flat.

Oh how Kagura had hoped that the man was just a really good cosplayer. But looking a the three big tents on the flat area and the people standing around them, her hopes for this to just be a huge cosplay party totally disappeared. Hiding in the bushes, with the most wanted man in Edo and his companion, she spotted Gorilla and Mayora. The Shinsengumi version of Shinpachi is also there and a lot of the other polices. At least the Sadist doesn-

"Oi, who is peeping in the bushes?" A deadpan voice behind her says.

 _GAAAH, THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME EVER! The Sadist is always after Zura!_

Hopefully he just got the feeling someone was in the bushes, hopefully he hasn't seen something. Something like that big as duck. She lays a hand on Zuras shoulder as a sign for him to wait, then she rises. Standing in the middle of the bush, she start to brush of leaves and grass like nothing is weird at all.

Sadist looks pretty surprised.

"What now? What are you doing here China?" He ask her.

"I was looking for firewood to the fire." She said, still trying to act like this is not anything suspicious at all...hiding in the bushes...clearly peeping.

"A fire for what? Your pyre?" He sound a bit amused now. Kagura wanted to answer with a mocking comment, but she need him to go away so she can get Zura out of this hot pot filled with Shinsengumi people.

"No, for the fire we are cooking our food on. We are camping just some minutes away from here by the river". She want to hit herself in the head for saying their position. Hopefully Gorilla is not eavesdropping behind some tree.

She climbs out of the bushes and go pass him. Restraining the usual craving of punching him in the face. "So if you wouldn't be to sad about it, I'm heading back".

"Who would be sad about you leaving?" He snorted back.

Kagura glanced over her shoulder. He was heading back to the Shinsengumi camp.

 _phew-_

What is he doing!? Kagura watch with fear how Sadist walks right threw the bushes instead of going around. Even worse, he crosses exactly where Zura is sitting. But nothing happens. Kagura could breathe out a little. But then Sougo turns around and stares at her. She stiff again. He looks straight at her.

Did he notice anything?

"Why are you still there? Going to peep more?" He ask with a low voice. He looks confused.

Kagura turns around in an instant and walks away quickly, a bit embarrassed. It must have looked like she was gazing after him. She will stomp his brains to jelly the next time they meet so that he won't have any weird ideas.

Halfway back to the camp, where Gin-chan and the others are, Zura steps forward from hiding inside a hollow tree.

"Zura! I was worried that you might gotten kidnapped by those good for nothing tax robbers!"

"Zura ja nai Runaway Kotarou da! Leader, your concern is really touching". Katsura looks like he's on the edge of crying of joy.

Elizabeth suddenly pops up out of nowhere with its bosom filled with firewood.

Back at the camping spot Gintoki have been able to hold Otae out of the cooking with having her start to passionate talk about her hatred for that Gorilla stalker, Kyuubei has totally abandoned the cooking, just listen to Tae. Kyuubei looks like a happy child who just got the most amazing present ever. Hearing how Tae-chan hates that stalker must be very fortunate. Shinpachi is the only one left on the food station, but everything seems to be done.

Elizabeth made the fire in no time and the pot is very soon ready to be eaten. Everybody take a bowl and starts to eat. Tae spills some drops of the hot pot on her hand. She make a scream for a half second . Kyuubei runs to her side, but Otae's just smiling. "Ne ne Kyuu-chan I'm more than fine. I just got a little surprised".

Kagura ate her first bowl like it was a cracker. All this walking and stress had made her extremely hungry. When she was on her third bowl Anego stands up. She looks with disgust into the forest behind them.

"What's wrong Tae-chan?" Kyuubei ask. Worried as always. Otae swallow. "I can feel something. Something horrible is approaching". Everybody turn their heads towards the forest. Gin-chan starts to sing a song backwards. He stumble on the words.

Suddenly something rustle among the trees in front o them. Gintoki starts to back away. If the fucking stand from that nasty as stand hotel is back to make him work part time as the summer comes, he will, without a doubt, jump right down into the river.

The rustle is getting louder. Otaes eyes are widened. "K-Kagu-Kagura-ch-ch-chan. I-I ne-need t-to v-v-v-vomit". Kagura drops her bowl. "ANEGO!"

Out from the trees comes no one less then a hairy Gorilla, right behind him a smoking Mayora freak and, trying to stab Mayora with his Katana, Sadist. Gintoki and Kagura both sights annoyed at the same time. Zura and Elizabeth made a quick backflip right into the tent, Otae seems to be sick and Kyuubei is supporting her while glaring at Gorilla.

Shinpachi sights. Why is everyone he hangs out with so rude. "Kondo-san, Hijikata-san and Okita-san. This is quite a weird place to meet you at". Megane says with his usual nice smile.

"Ah Shinpachi-kun. Well I thought I heard Otae-san scream", Gorilla says.

"And I thought I heard the voice of a complete psychoGorilla just now." Kagura says to mock Gorilla. Hijikata gives her a glare in return.

"OI KID, who are you calling A psyco!? Wanna commit seppuku?" Kagura yawns as she lays on her stomach. Gintoki sits down beside her. He got un evil smile o his lips.

"My my, have you heard Kagura-chan. Those baka monkeys is sticking up to a psycotic gorilla". Kagura plays along in the mocking act.

"Whaat? How very embarrassing to have a psychotic gorilla stalker as a captain". Both of them chuckled in a way that made them look like they were the only true psychos there.

Kondo tried to hug Otae but she and Kyuu-chan punched him in the face at the same time. Sadist kicked Kagura in the head while she still was laughing. This made her jump up kicking at him. She hadn't forgotten about that 'making he's brains to jelly part'. Gintoki started to harass Hijikata-sans mayonnaise addiction and just as the normal chaos started, someone came out from the tent that Kyuubei had given Otae.

The person had a typical pirate costume, with un eyepatch over one of his eyes. The Yorozuya made the same face they always did when someone came to them in order to give them a job.

Souga took his eyes of Kagura and walked up to Zura.

"Oi, you look like Katsura Kotarou, terrorist of Joui". The Yorozuya started to sweat like mad. If Zura would be caught here, he would drag them down with him sense he is in their company.

 _KAGURA-CHAN, SHINPACHI-KUN! ON THREE WE DITCH THESE PEOPLE AND RUN OF TO START A NEW LIFE HEAR IN THE MOUNTAINS!_

Gintokis telepathic words seemed to reach because both Kagura and Shinpachi just nodded, still with their shocked faces.

"Katsura ja nai Captain Katsura da", Zura said with his usual tone.

 _GAAAH that_ _idiot!_ The Yorozuya now seemed to split minds sense they were all thinking the same. Kagura stood up and started to make a nervous laughter.

"AhAhAhAH.. this is my Yato cousin, yes. At my home planet every girls cousin is named Katsura.. you now after the big Yato..uhm...Lord...eto...Katsaun...YES! After the big Lord Katsuan!" She smiled big, patting Zura on his shoulder and giving the Sadist a smile that he probably never had seen her give him before.

Kaguras eye started to twitch. This was probably the worst lie she had ever told and if they believe her they are far more stupid then she ever would have guess. The Sadist was looking from her to Zura and then back to her.

Suddenly Hijikata barked in. "Ey, why is he dressed like some cheap copy of a pirate anyway?". Gintoki jumped up from his place by the fire. He patted Zura on the head and laughed. "Well well, this 100% Yato is a cosplaying captain, not like a captain or commander over some terrorist group though, more like... well you know..?" Gin-chan looked at Hijikata and Sougo. He had totally no idea where he was actually going with his words. This has really quick evolved to a disaster.

Otae watches as Kagura-chan and Gin-san tries their best to convince the two Shinsengumi police officers that Katsura-san is not the bombing, idiot freak. Of course is their best always just like Shin-chan, a smaller disappointment. She understand the danger in this situation. It's time to act.

"Ne, ne Gorilla-san. This is Kaguras 100% Yato cousins first time on earth, and he is a little afraid of the cops. Do you have any booze at your tents?" Tae smiled the same smile she always did. Gorilla seemed to drop his yaw because of the fact that Otae-san was speaking directly to him. He just nodded like a trained puppy.

Hijikata wanted to throw up when he saw his respected Kondo turn into some FUCKING GORILLA STALKER.

"Well then! We should all head over to your tents and welcome this 100% Yato to earth with some drinking games, right Kondo-san?"

Now it was all done for the Shinsengumi. Kondo cried tears of joy. She had used his real name for once. He stood up.

"Yoosh, well then! Let's head over to our camping spot. Sougo, Toshi. Don't harass that lovely cousin of China girl. That person has brought Otae-san closer to me tonight."

Yorozuyas sweat drops. Otae smiles up to Gorilla. "We just going to clean up ourselves a bit. If you guys start preparing the booze we will be at your spot in 10 minutes, A'right"?

Gorilla smiles back at her. He quickly explains exactly where the Shinsengumi camping spot lays, then he orders Sougo and Toshi to go with him back.

As fast the Shinsengumi has left everybody glares angry at Otae. Even Kyuubei seems to be displeased.

"Anego, why did you invite us in at their place? We wanna get away from them!"

"Well this was the best I could come up with, and I'm shore that everyone will be so drunk that they won't realize if something worthy disappears. Right Shin-chan?"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO ME?! YOU WAN'T TO STEAL FROM THEM!"

Gintoki smiles. "Hehehehehehe, well guys. This isn't such an awful idea. I haven't paid rent in five months, and when we get home our house will probably look like shit after that stupid dog ritual and the food will be all gone. So let's give those baka tax robbers a taste of their own medicine".

Shinpachi looks terrified at the backs of his friends as they start walking to the Shinsengumi camp. _Is this even Gint*ma anymore?!_

 **So this was the first chapter. Next chapter is going to be the more romantic part ( HUHU ^^) so stay tuned! Also please give me some feedback on bad/good stuff so that I can improve and write better things in the future!**

 **Many hugs (if you want them that is)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I have overlooked them so this chapter will hopefully be written a little bit better! In Sweden we write in a different way so that's why some of the meanings could look weird. There might be some grammar** **mistakes still, in that case so sorry about that! Rated M because I don't know if some of the swearwords can be rated under T, so I'm rating it M for safety's sake!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.**

The Shinsengumi had done a great job in keeping Edo safe the last couple of months, therefore the Shogun had rewarded them with 24 hours off duty. They were allowed to drink and relax. They had chosen a camping trip in the mountains so they wouldn't have to worry about meeting other citizens and just be able to relax as normal humans for once. You see the citizens of Edo stayed away from the mountains. Rumors said that ghosts and witches lived there.

Ghosts or not, some peace and quiet would be nice for one day.

Well the Shinsengumi could kiss their 'peace and 'quiet' away the second the Yorozuya, Otae, Kyuubei and a certain Captain Katsura sat down at their camp.

The sake had been taken out and they also did some grilling.

For the first 5 minutes it was a bit tense, at least between Hijikata and Gintoki who were just glaring at each other. But then everybody took their first shot of the rice wine and things started to loosen up a little. Kyuubei started talking a little to Yamazaki, probably since they both were just as awkward kind of people. Kondo was closing up to Otae , who mostly ignored him. Hijikata and Gintoki started nabbing while having a smaller kind of a drinking contest. Shinpachi actually had a weird kind of conversation with Okita ,and Kagura and Katsura had just been to check on Elizabeth who was the only one that couldn't come with. Kind of obvious.

"Oi Zura don't drink to much now, yes. I don't get it how those stupid as tax robbers actually bought that you are my Yato cousin and all that crap, but don't accidentally reveal yourself". Kagura says as they walk back to the Shinsengumi camp.

"Zura ja nai Captain Katsura da, Leader, a worthy samurai doesn't drink so you don't have to worry."

Both of them stopped in front of the camping spot. More bottles of sake had been put out since they left 10 minutes ago, and everyone seem to laugh a lot more.

"Well it doesn't seem like there are any worthy samurai in this area anyway", Kagura says.

Everyone begun to get pretty drunk.

After a short while Kagura start to understand that it's kind of boring being the only sober one. She had never been drinking before so she volunteered for keeping an eye on everything. But it's not that fun, everyone seems to be pretty caught up in their one drunken bubbles. She looks after Zura. When she sees him he's sitting together with Kyuubei and the straight man from the Shinsengumi, drinking sake so his face getting all blushed.

 _So much for the worthy samurai bullshit_

Even Shinpachi is a little drunk. First he had been saying something in style with what that hypocritical ,master of idiots, Zura talked about before. But then Gin-chan had told him that he's almost a grown up, and grown ups drink. That's how adults can overcome the fear of stands for example, according to Gin-chan.

When everyone is a little bit more drunk, she will go to one of the tents and start searching for anything worth money. Their plan is that one of them will be sober (Kagura) and when the Shinsengumi has fallen asleep, she will wake the other ones up and then they will steal some stuff.

Kagura yawns. Stealing? It feels so cheap.

She feels the presence of another person behind her. She makes a back flip and kicks the intruder in the face. Since she could smell his sadistic sent, she went directly for the kick. Hopefully he passed out, that would be one gone, only all the other officers to go.

"Ouch China my empathy for you is now crushed together with my nose".

She looks at him. Except for the fact that he looks disgusting as fuck ,as always, he do look pretty okay. It doesn't seem like he's been drinking so much, or anything at all for that matter.

"Empathy? Didn't know that sadists who binds poor tax payers up side down, on a warm summer day, could feel empathy."

Sadist stops rubbing his face and then sits down on the ground, opposite to her.

"I can feel empathy, like right now when you sat over here, outcast by the adults". He pouts his under lip and pretend to be crying when saying the last meaning. A anger mark sticks to her head.

"Ha Ha, like I, the queen of Kabuki district would be bullied by some nasty as middle-aged people. I don't wanna drink so I sit over here to not be affected by the smell, yes".

Sadist cracks his tensed neck. "You know China, you can't be drunk by sitting next to someone who drinks". He give her a look that say "Look how much more cunning I am, four years older is a big difference".

Kagura wanted to tackle his head against a tree, but instead she tossed her hair and smiled nonchalant. "I now that! Shouldn't you go back drinking with your idiot tax robber friends anyway? I might not get drunk if I would sit next to Gin-chan right no, but I'll vomit if I have to sit more than a meter away from you", she snorts, unaware of the fact that she has mixed up some words.

Sougo lifts one eyebrow. This is the perfect mocking scenario.

 **40 minutes earlier...**

Okita Sougo is not the kind of man who don't notice when something is weird.

Kondo-san is dancing through the leaf forrest back to their camp and idiotic Hijikata-san mumbled to him self. "Stupid Silver perm...Fucking cosplaying Captain...Baka kid". They just left the Yorozuya and their company.

"Hijikata-san I'm going to find a sharp stick so I can shove it through your nicotine poisoned lungs when you'r sleeping. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes", Sougo said with his usual deadpan voice and a facial expression which was impossible to read.

Hijikata just waved his hand and lit another cigarette.

Sougo walked back to the Yorozuya tenting spot. Luckily he hadn't been walking on the path since they came walking from their tent. Super Sadist or just super awesome, he managed to climb up in one of all the trees surrounding them. Suddenly Boss lady stopped everyone, and he was able to here every little, shitty as detail about their stupid plan.

"We should have one sober person who can make sure when the coast is clear", Boss Lady said with a voice of a true criminal.

"I can do that, yes. And if any of those tax robbers is sober I can just beat them up until they sleep, yes.", China said with her usual creepy, squeaky voice.

Danna gave China a heartwarming smile. "Kagura, you are so mature. Taking this one for the team. I could also have done it but this is great. You should really try taking even more responsibility".

"Can't you be sober with me Gin-chan"?

Danna got a huge drop above his face.

"Hehe, well you see Kagura-chan, I have reached a point in life where I can't afford to say no to free sake. It's going to be dark in about two hours, and I need to be so drunk that I can't see the Stands by then".

The Yagyuu person lays a hand on Chinas shoulder. "You see Kagura-kun, that point in life Gintoki talking about is called '26+ and still afraid of ghosts'", Eyepatch says with dark voice.

"STANDS! THEY ARE CALLED STANDS KYUUBEI-KUN"!

"Are you still afraid of ghosts Gin-chan"?

"I'M NOT AFRAID IT'S CALLED RESPECT! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME".

"My my, don't scream so loud Gin-san, or those Gorilla supporters will hear us", Boss lady says whit her standard smile, totally unaware of Sougo, who have a hard time suppressing his laughter, up in the tree.

Accidentally, his arm touches on of the branches when he lays his hand over his mouth. Some leafs fall down over the little group under him, and it rustles.

 _Tch. If they see me now they'll understand I was spying on them._

"N-n-no way i-in h-h-he-hell. The Stands are already h-he-her-here". Danna looks around with twitching eyes and a paranoid look over his face.

"Don't be such a baby Gin-san. It's still bright outside, it was probably just a cat", the Yorozuya version of Yamazaki says.

 _A cat? Deep in the mountains? More like saber-toothed monster cat in that case. How stupid are these people?_

The idiots under him start to walk again, heading to the Shinsengumi camping spot.

Sougo jumps down from the tree. A sadistic grin forms in his usually expression less face.

 _Stealing some stuff, huh? Well looks like this going to be a_ _combat between me and China. Who will fall asleep first?_

Sougo took a shortcut back to the camp. He's not going to drink anything tonight, and there's no way in hell he's going to let China be sober the entire evening.

 **And now, back to the present again...**

"Huh? What's that China? Can't manage to sit without me? What are these sudden feelings of love?"

Kagura starts coughing like a mad. She strikes a punch at his head. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I'M REALLY GOING TO VOMIT THIS TIME!". She backs away a little bit, leaning her back against a tree, glaring at him with such disgust that her big blue eyes starting to reflect flames.

Sougo rises and leaves the spot. Kagura relaxes a little bit.

 _What was that just now? How can that baka Sadist even say that with a straight face? He isn't Megane on a date._

She had almost forgot about the food she'd took from the grill. Three skewers with pieces of meat, potatoes and onions. They were still warm.

Just as she was on her second skewer, the Sadist came back. He sat down, also leaning his back at the tree. A bottle in his hands with the label "SAKE" written on it caught Kaguras eyes. Her inner self smiled and laughed evil. Finally. Sadist is the only one of these morons who hasn't start drinking yet.

She keeps eating, while glancing at him. Why doesn't he open the damn bottle.

"China, want to have a little competition?" Sadist shakes the bottle in front of her face.

"Eh? Are you stupid? Sorry, I know you are, yes. But I'm a minor. I can't drink. But you drink".

Sougo held back a laughter. She was so trying to make him drunk. Looking around them, he was the last obstacle.

"Tch, are you afraid to get scolded by Danna?"

Kagura bit her tongue. This was truly a tricky situation. Their rivalry had grown based on who the strongest of them was. To be the strongest, you can't back down from anything. But what if she drinks, get drunk and fail her mission?

"Aren't you a policeman? What does the law say?"

"I'm your rival before anything else in the world". Sougo want to pound his head multiple times in the ground. He made it sound like he talked right from his heart. Gross. But he have to make China agree.

Kagura almost start coughing again. Why did he sound so caring right now? Does he really want to drink with her? Maybe his brain became so sadistic that it got overheated and now he thinks he is some kind of mischievous but kind boy.

They sit close, but they aren't facing each other. Well, that is probably for the best, since both of them are sweating like mad in the face.

A minute has soon passed. For Kagura that minute has felt like 100 years. She can't come up with anything to say. If she still says no now, she will not just loose this drinking competition, but also their never ending game of who the strongest are.

But will she be able to hold her liquor? She comes to think of something Gin-chan said not long ago...

 _"_ _Kagura, I will tell you this because you have recently reached the age of 17, and you might get many weird thoughts in your head. But don't be afraid, it's a sign that you'll be an adult soon. And you might want to try drinking, but I won't allow it until you'r 18. But remember this, Kagura-chan, if you ever find a bottle of sake before that and thinks that tasting is a good idea, remember that the first time you drink, one sip of that sake will be enough to make you fly among the clouds together with Ketsuno Ana"._

Gin-chan will defiantly scold her if she get drunk. She glances over to the spot where everybody else sit. Gin-chan leans against Mayo Freak while gulping down a bottle of the same liquor that Sadist is offering. Shinpachi sings on a Otsu song. A little to loud. Kyuubei and Anego sits close to each other while laughing. Also a little to loud. And Zura...well...Zura is no where to be seen.

The young Yato sights. If this little robbery is going to succeed, the Sadist need to get drunk, and fall a asleep.

 _Oh, What the hell. My body can take more than Gin-chan, I won't fly of with that creepy medium reporter after one sip._

"OI, Baka! Let's have that drinking contest, yes. But I'm shore you don't want to look like a drunken fool in front of your stupid tax robber friends, so let's drink behind the bushes over there". Kagura crosses her fingers, hoping he won't have any objections.

Luckily he seems fine with it, because he rises without a word and start walking towards the bushes. She doesn't want Gin-chan or the others to see her drinking. Mostly because of the obvious curfew she would be given if they did.

"Okay, let's do this you nasty sadist freak", Kagura says when they both are completely hidden behind the green bushes. The darkness has started to fall over the mountain.

That's good, Kagura thinks. I see perfectly fine when the night falls, but Sadist, a pure human, will have a slight harder time.

She chuckles. Sadist open the bottle and bring forth to small cups she hadn't seen him have.

"Well cheers then, asshole", Sadist murmurs, and they both drink it in one swipe.

Sougo glances at China. She did drink it. She probably think that if she doesn't drink, neither will he. His inner self smiles a sadistic smile with a dark purple aura around him. This is Chinas first time drinking. No one can hold much booze their first time. He'll win over her, and as a bonus he can lock them all up in some dark, cold cell at the Shinsengumi HQ.

To his surprise Kagura take the sake bottle and start poring herself a new drink.

"Give me your cup Sadist. Or have you already felt the feeling of defeat?" She smirks.

Sougo snorts. "No way I'm losing to a little brat like you"!

 **Nine sake shots later...**

The clouds and a flying, weird witch reporter are coming closer and closer to Kagura. Everything looks so blurry. Sense when did she start sitting on a sea of cotton. Huh? Who is that gorgeous creature in front of her? Blond hair, the same color as sand. Crimson colored eyes that feel so warm. The eyes are looking at her. Doesn't Sadist have the same ey-

 _Sadist...SADIST!_

Kagura pinches herself the hardest she can to snap out of the drunken daydream. So that was what Gin-chan talked about. She can see better now, the blurriness is gone, but the Sadist is still awake looking at her.

 _Dammit...*hick*...when is that...*hick*...fucker going to fall asleep? Why is he still sober?_

If Kagura only new how much Okitas head was spinning by now.

A rollercoaster was racing threw his mind. Sougo hadn't been drinking in quite a while, so he had overestimated how much his body could take. At least China looked like she finally was starting to get a bit drunk at least.

How much have have they drank? This can impossible be her first time? Fucking alien bitch. *hick*

It's completely dark outside by now, and the campfires light can't reach behind the bushes.

"HAHAHA! Shooould we take another ice cream? YES!" Kagura half says, half shout in a drunken voice.

"HUH? You have ice cream China? Does it have the flavor of your disgusting seaweed snack?" Sougo says, leaning closer to her while smiling cattily.

Kagura rises her hand to strike him in the head, but misses by a half meter to the left. "Don't you dare make fun *hick* of Sukonbu, you SADIST"! She glares at him. Their faces are just 30 cm away from each other, and now their usual fighting spirit seem to lighten inside them. Like a big fire.

"Who are you calling a Sadist? If anyone here seem to like torturing people, it's you China. Every time I hear your voice I understand why you are 17 and still a virgin".

"HuH? Who are YOU calling a virgin? If anyone here *hick* is a virgin it's you, Mister 'I can't do anything else than stick up to Gorilla-san and failing to kill Mayo Freak'"!

"HAH! All you can do is cling on Danna and FAILING to walk your ugly dog, or whatever that thing is".

"Why would I cling on to someone so stupid like Gin-chan?!"

"Please, the only creature that's possibly more stupid than you, is that weird as big brother of yours, Kamui!"

A vein pops up on Kaguras forehead when hearing her baka-nii-chans name. She dunk her head in Sadist, so their foreheads are leaning to each others.

"OI! Don't talk about that stupid piece of shit. You'r just sad that I have a brother while your sister is dead"!

Sougo widen his eyes. The silence is compact, the only thing that sounds is voices and laughters at the camp on the other side of the bushes.

Kagura blinks. She now understand what she actually just said. She opens her mouth to say something, but her throat feels closed.

 _What the fuck am I saying?!_

Suddenly Sougo rises. "This game has come to an end". His voice is dark. It has a tone that Kagura never have heard before. If she would be scared of being yelled at or so, she would defiantly be afraid right now.

 _Wait. What does he mean, 'this game'? Does he mean forever?_

Kagura grabs his wrist, and trip him over. Sougo is pretty drunk and fall with his back against the ground. Kagura waste no time. She hold his arm against the grass, and sit astride him.

"What the fu-", Sougo begins, but fails to end the sentence because Kagura smashes her forehead against his.

"Tch tch tch. THAT HURT YOU STUPID BITCH"!, He sprutters.

Kagura lift her head. She will let her drunken mind do something she normally never would do to the Sadist.

"Sorry. Not for the butthead, you always deserve that. But, eto...I'm sorry for what I said about your sister. I'm drunk, and I hate when someone starts talking about my idiot of a brother. So I just said that, because I didn't know what to answer. I'm really sorry...Okita-chan". Even though she is very drunk, Kagura can totally hear how OOC she sounds.

 _Please_ _Author-san, let this disgusting moment be over soon_

The blue eyes staring down at him is glowing in the dark. Literally. It have to be some kind of Yato thing. But her glowing eyes is not what shock him the most. They have known each other for about three years, and this is the first time she says something like this. He's so confused that he for a second forgot about how mad he is.

He sights. "I'll forgive you, China girl, on one condition. Kneel down before me, cry and say 'Oh mighty King Okita, I'm so sorry'."

Kagura spit in his face. "I already told you I'm sorry, oh mighty Lord".

"Seriously you Monster. This is gross". Okita wiper away the spit with his sleeve.

Kagura doesn't have a tight grip around his wrists anymore, so he can easily sit up.

The only problem is that Kagura didn't really react to the fact that Sougo sat up. She didn't move an inch.

And their mouths collied.

 **-Complete silence- *You can hear the crickets***

Mouth to mouth. Widened eyes. Complete silence. Frozen bodies.

They stare into each others eyes. Even in this drunken state, they can both sense the awkward feeling. Suddenly, Sougo closes his eyes and press his lips harder against Kaguras. This might look like a romantic scene, the Sadist Okita Sougo, showing his feelings to China. But if we would visit Sougos inner self, we would see a laughing Sadist. You see this is what Sougo's thinking right now:

 _Hopefully she will get so shocked from this, faint or something and totally fail her_ _mission. *Laughs*_

However, if he thinks that Kagura is some kind of fool, after nine cups of Sake, he is mistaken. She did get a bit surprised by the kiss. They could fight many times, burp in each others face and ruin each others jobs but they had never kissed or even hugged with affection.

 _Euw! What's he doing? Is he trying to get revenge because I spit in his face? HAH! That moron, think I, The Queen over Kabuki district, will get disgusted by a little kissing? I'll show you, baka tax robber!_

With those words in her head, Kagura leaned closer to Sadist and kissed back.

Now Sougo was the surprised one, but this was a challenge. Defiantly.

Their tongues started to fight aggressively. It was literally a fight with the tongues. Sougo tried to tip China over, so she would lay on her back against the ground, but Kagura tried to do the exact same thing. So they were getting nowhere with that move.

If they wouldn't been so busy, trying to make the other one give up, they would have noticed a certain person coming out from the woods. Right behind them.

"Leader?"

Both of them froze. Kagura withdrew from Sougos mouth and looked up.

In front of them Zura stood, with widened eyes. He then shook his head.

"Ah, sorry for disturbing your moment of youth. I'll be on my way", he said, while turning around.

"OI ZUR- I mean my dear 100% Yato cousin, wait"!

When Zura turned around and faced them again, Kagura and Sougo started to feel the embarrassment. What had they been doing exactly? What had they been thinking?

Kagura jumped up from the ground, her legs felt like jelly. Sougo also stood up. They couldn't face each other. This was to embarrassing. For sure.

"Eto, my 100% Yato cousin can't sleep by himself, so I better get back to our tent with him". She looked at everything else than Sadist.

"Yeah, I understand that...well...hope you guys get attacked by a bear or something on your way back", Sougo said with a deadpan voice, also not looking at Kagura.

"Well, eto, we'll leave Gin-chan and the others here for now, yes".

Sougo just nodded.

"Bad night then, hope you get killed by a bunch of mosquitos".

"Same to you".

They turned around at the same time. Kagura grabbed Zuras arm and start pulling him away.

"But Leader, what about Otae-sans plan?"

Kagura was glad it was so dark. "Forget it for now, Zura. I can help you bomb their HQ later, but forget about it for now". Her blushing face was hotter than any of the summer days to come.

 **END**

 **Okay, so that was the second and last part of this story. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt, but I couldn't think of any other way to** **finish it right now. Please leave a review. I need your thoughts on this so can get better and better!**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, if you have any story idea you want me to write, please PM me or write it down in review!**

 **Hugs (If you want them)**


End file.
